In the past, in an image reproduction system reproducing and displaying images, when reproducing and displaying images by a slide show format continuously displaying a plurality of images while successively switching them, the display time for each individual image was the same. Further, an image reproduction and display system judging if reference images are continuously captured images based on a difference (time interval) between a time of capturing a reference image and a time of capturing images captured around it and reproducing and displaying the continuously captured images by the same speed as the continuous capture speed (in the case of T frames/sec, 1/T sec) has been proposed (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication (A) No. 2006-41586).
In a conventional image reproduction system, when reproducing and displaying images in the slide show format, the display time of the images is set in advance, so there is the problem that even if the viewer desires to view a displayed image longer during the reproduction and display, the next image is shifted to when the set display time elapses.